Murder Genes
by blu3crush
Summary: (Completed) - Sara Sidle is pregnant with twins but she is upset. Why? The last chapter is about Christmas with Grissom, Sara and their twins.
1. Chapter 1

**Murder Genes**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Sara Sidle or Gil Grissom.

Summary: Sara Sidle is pregnant with twins but she is upset. Why?

* * *

The gynecologist glided the sonogram wand across Sara's flat stomach, and gave her a huge encouraging smile. She shifted the wand and stilled her hand when the image of the embryos showed up on the monitor. Grissom shifted nearer to get a clearer view of the monitor but kept his hands clasped tightly around Sara's hands. He was as excited as Sara was. They were expecting their first child and this was their first ultrasound appointment. They both could not sleep the night before as they were both too wound up.

They were going to meet their child the first time. Never once in their marriage, they had discussed about having children. They both decided they were too old for healthy children. They talked about having a surgery to put their mind to rest and he decided that he should go for vasectomy but before he could schedule a surgery, God blessed them with a child.

He remembered the morning sickness Sara had every morning when he returned from Peru. He was helpless when she hugged the toilet bowl and dry heaved. All he could do then was to gather her brown curls into a makeshift ponytail and stroked her back. He felt so useless when he could not do anything to ease her situation. She fell limply into his arms and swallowed hardly. He whisked her off to the nearest clinic as the dry heaving continued for days.

When the doctor told them, Sara was pregnant; both of their jaws went slacken and their eyes widened in shock. Both of them were shell-shocked, they did not expect this to happen. Sara had irregular periods and she did not give any thoughts when she missed one or two periods. Her job was stressful and nights to her were days. It was normal to her if her cycle went completely off the hook.

Sara panicked, as she did not take care of her pregnancy. She did not have any pre-natal vitamins. She downed Greg's Blue Hawaiian as how others drink plain water. She did not have any proteins in her meal. She just ate vegetables or worst, sometimes she skipped meals to avoid vomiting.

The doctor assured them that if Sara started to take her vitamins and eat well, there was nothing to worry about. Overjoyed, they thanked the doctor and asked for a referral to a gynecologist.

"Twins, Sara, we are having twins," Grissom shouted, unable to contain his excitement any longer when he saw two bean shaped embryos swimming in Sara's womb. The gynecologist nodded her head, confirming whatever Grissom had just told Sara. She tilted the monitor to give Sara a better view.

"They are about 7 weeks old," the gynecologist mentioned as she took some images of the embryos. Sara's smile fell and her lips pressed into thin line. She did not share the enthusiasm Grissom and the gynecologist had. She stiffened and turned her head away from the monitor. She could not bear to look at her babies now.

"Sara?" Sensing Sara's discomfort, Grissom held her hands to his cheeks.

"I need to leave now," Sara begged. She did not want to stay in the room now. She did not want to see the monitor. The ultrasound scan image the gynecologist pressing into her hands burned her. She dropped the scan image on the floor and cried.

"Sara," Grissom was worried, and pulled her into an embrace. The gynecologist left the room to give them some privacy.

"Can we go now, please?" Sara's voice was barely audible. She begged Grissom to bring her home. She did not want to stay in this room. The joys of having a baby died down.

Grissom scooped her up, wrapped his arms around her shoulder protectively and made their way down to the parking lot. He could not tell what went wrong with Sara. All he knew was Sara was upset.

The journey home was in silence. Sara clearly did not want to chat or make small conversations. The atmosphere in the car was incredibly tense and suffocating. Grissom's gazes kept fleeting towards Sara who was looking at the passing scenery, then back to the main road.

"Can we talk, Sara?" Grissom broke the silence.

"No. Not now," Sara swallowed her tears.

"What happened? You were so happy before the ultrasound scan." Grissom pressed on, unwilling to give up. He pulled over at a road shoulder, turned to face Sara, giving his full attention.

"We are husband and wife. We made a promise to tell each other everything."

Sara let out a soft sigh. "Do you still remember 8 years ago, in my apartment, you held my hands and I told you about murder gene?"

He nodded encouragingly, urging her to go on. He reached out for her hands. She accepted them gratefully.

"What I did not tell you is I do have murder genes."

Grissom was perplexed. Back then, he convinced her that there were no murder genes. He was sure they had gotten past the murder genes topic, until now. She brought up the topic again. He knew the basics about her childhood, her life before Vegas. They never delved deeper. She did not want to reveal much and he did not want to intrude.

"Ever heard of fetal resorption," Sara said casually as if they were having a dinner and making light conversation.

"Vanishing twins," Grissom replied, baffled of why Sara brought this up.

"I am the stronger one," Sara could not hold back her tears. "I ate my other twin, my brother. I ate my brother. My mother told me that I am a murderer before I am born."

"Sara, it wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault. My parent made that very clear since the day I am born. They told me that I am responsible for brother's death. They very much wished that I was the one who could not survive."

Grissom held back his breath, thinking of the childhood Sara had. Beside branded by the neighborhood kids as the kid whose mother stabbed her father to death, she had so much on her shoulder. Before she could understand the concept of murderer, her mother had marked her as one.

"I am afraid, Gil," Sara squeezed his hands for comfort.

"Afraid of?" he inquired.

"One of the twins will die."

"That is an irrational thought." Grissom felt his tears stinging his eyes.

"I am just afraid."

"Don't be silly. We should celebrate we are having twins." They never expected a child and now they had two. They should be celebrating and not brooding. They could share the news with the team and Catherine would definitely return to Las Vegas when the kids were born.

She shook her head, "No. I can't."

Sara caressed her stomach lovingly, "I can't deal with this."

Without a doubt, she loved her twins, their babies, but at the same time, she was afraid that one of the twins might kill each other. She was afraid of turning into her mother, becoming bitter and angry with the surviving twin. She did not want to become her mother. She did not want to be mentally unstable, or blamed her surviving child.

Grissom watched Sara trying to keep her tears in check. He was lost of what he could do. He wanted to hug her but she had built a barrier to keep him out. He waited for the sobs to subside.

"Can we go home now?" She whispered, feeling ashamed of her breakdown.

"Yes," he started the engine, and stepped on the accelerator. "Sara, you're not a murderer. You put them in jail. You will be a great mother," Grissom smiled.

"Gil, I am afraid," She laid her head on the window and closed her eyes.

"Sara, you're a scientist. You should know that you did not eat your brother. He did not survive, maybe due to an abnormality, a chromosome deficiency or poorly implanted placenta. There're just too many reasons for vanishing twins. It was never you. You're lucky to survive."

Sara took in a deep breath, "I know. But I can never shake away the guilt. I can never forget how my mother poking my head, blaming me for my brother's death. And I am so old now. The possibility of it happening is high."

"Sara," one of his hands left the steering wheel and found its way to Sara's thigh. "We can make it through."

She managed a small smile when she saw Grissom's grin. Her thumping heart settled down.

"Our babies will survive." Sara nodded, wanting to believe in Grissom.

"Will they?"

"Yes." He gave a resounding answer.

* * *

I may add another chapter when the fluffy mood in me commands it but for now I think keeping this ambiguous for them is better.

I actually find this in my flash-drive when I am clearing up storage space. It was incomplete but I decided to finish it.

I will try to update my other stories, but currently I am watching Criminal Minds. It was surprisingly good. CSI's current season, though good, did not manage to deliver. I am still lagging behind. :X I needed to write something to renew my faith for GSR. =)

Please let me know how you feel about this. I had proofread and edited my first draft and hope you will like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Murder Genes**

_**(II)**_

**Closure**

Just a smack of angst and everything will work out fine. :) Trust me I am not a sadist.

This is a little long, compensation for my absence. I am watching Criminal Minds on DVD. Boy, it was good. Here I am writing CSI fiction but praising Criminal Minds. =9

As of now, this story is completed. :D

* * *

Today seemed to be the worst day of Sara's life. Nothing went right for her. Being a responsible man, Grissom needed to fly to Peru to wrap up his job and passed over his finding and duties. This would take him a week. It was a week of waking to find the other side of the bed cold. The past week had been nothing but pure bliss, waking up in his cuddle, strong arms around her mid-section, and his rough fingers stroking her. Grissom was there to gather her hairs in a ponytail while she emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. He brought a cup of warm water to sooth her burning throat.

This morning, the day after Grissom flew off, she suffered the worst nausea of her pregnancy. It was as if their kids were protesting. Daddy was not there to tickle them. Grissom would wake her up with a tickle to slight swell and spoke to them in a singsong voice. She knew that he would be the best father in the world. He was doting, loving and supportive. When she was done with emptying her stomach acid, she rolled over to the side and groaned. No one told her pregnancy was this difficult. Catherine did not prepare her – the foot swelling, feeling of bloating, constipation, her breast were sore and heavy and she was perpetually itchy. At this moment, she wished she were not pregnant.

As soon as the words rolled out of her tongue, guilt gnawed her heart. Her stomach lurched at the sick thought she harbored. She bent over and vomited again. She caressed her slight swell and apologized to her babies after she threw up the last bit of her bile.

"Babies, I am so sorry," she said, stripping herself of Grissom's collage sweatshirt. The same sweatshirt he wore the night before he left. His scent lingered and it was comforting. Removing her dark blue fleece pants and cotton panties, she let out a blood-curdling scream when she saw some dark brown spots on her white panties.

Unable to trust herself to drive to the clinic, she hailed a cab. She was shaking so badly that her hands slipped off the handle. The kind cab driver saw her distress opened the door for her. He made small jokes and gave her a huge smile but it did not help. All she could think was what she just said about not wanting her babies. Regretting with every being of her being, she sobbed, placing her palms on the swell, and said sorry again and again. Without Grissom by her side, she was so lost. She did not know what to do. She tried his cell and it was switched off. He must have been on the en-route flight. She also did not know what to tell him.

Perhaps she could tell him how incompetent she was.

Her messed up genes finally caught up with her. If she suffered a miscarriage, Grissom would blame her and her messed up genes. She should never marry and procreate.

The wait in the clinic drove her crazy. She could not pace around to ease her anxiety. The tears on her cheeks dried and her throat was scratchy. She felt out of place. Glowing expectant women were all around her. They were buzzing around, flipping through the pregnancy magazines, chatting with each other and had a huge smile plastered on their face. She, on the other hand, was wearing a scowl and all alone. No one attempted to talk to her. Everyone seemed to treat her as plague, as if knowing she was messed up.

She doubled over, trying ride off a sharp pain in her abdomen. She did not if she was imagining the pain or she really did feel it. Her knuckles went white as a result of clutching her phone tightly in her hands. She had no one to call. Greg went back to San Gabriel to visit his parents. Nick was busy in the lab. They were short with both Greg and her taking time off. Grissom's phone was still switched off. Feeling miserable, she threw her phone in her small bag. The tears rolled down again.

"Miss Sara Sidle" the nurse voice boomed behind her. She jumped slightly and raised her right hand up out of reflex. She rose from the sofa and followed the nurse into her gynecologist office. Her gynecologist, Dr. Jennifer, dismissed the nurse with a simple wave and signaled her to sit on the swivel chair in front of her. Sara did as told and waited for her gynecologist to look up from the brown manila folder.

Foot tapped against the resin flooring. Her long slender fingers drummed a rhythm on the armrests. Sara shifted in the chair that seemed to devour her uneasily. A few words that could describe her now were tensed, restless, fearful and guilt. Her eyes were busy, darting from the baby with baby blue irises poster behind her gynecologist to the crystal butterfly paperweight in front of her. Her gynecologist cleared her throat. She stopped her drumming fingers and began to pick on them. She twisted her wedding ring three times. Three was her lucky number and she needed luck.

"Is everything all right, Sara?" Dr. Jennifer gave her a quizzical frown. Just last week, she sent both Grissom back to their home, telling them they did not need extra checkups or ultrasound scan. Their babies were healthy and the lab results ruled out any disabilities or illness. She told them she did not want to see them until the next scheduled appointment.

"I think I am bleeding," Sara almost cried again but she kept her emotions in checked.

Dr. Jennifer's brow rose. "Did you tell the nurse?" Dr. Jennifer questioned, standing and led Sara to the bed. Sara shook her head wearily. She was too distraught to tell anyone but her.

"How bad was the bleeding?" She asked, helping Sara to roll up her blouse and ease her out of the pants.

"Not very bad, but I am afraid. This is the first time I encountered spotting," Sara took in a deep breath as she felt Dr. Jennifer prodding her.

Understanding her concern, Dr. Jennifer nodded empathically. She placed her stethoscope on her stomach. "Everything seemed to be fine."

"I will hook you up to the ultrasound machine and we can see the babies," Dr. Jennifer gave an assuring smile. Sara squirmed a little when Dr. Jennifer spread the cold gel across her stomach. The wand glided across her swell and she waited with abated breath to see her babies on the machine.

"There you are," Dr. Jennifer pointed to the monitor. "Now I am going to amplify the heartbeats."

Sara squeezed her hand and waited. She could hear two distinct sets of heartbeat and her tiny babies swimming in their sac. Tears flooded her eyes, clouding them. She wiped them away with the back of her hands.

Dr. Jennifer helped Sara off the bed and gave her the ultrasound image.

"Spotting is actually quite common in twin pregnancy. It can occur due to a few factors. It may be due to heavy lifting, an internal exam, Pap smear or…" Dr. Jennifer paused for the dramatic effect and the corners of her mouth curled up into an impish smile, "after sex."

Sara blushed, her ears turned beet red and her face felt flushed.

Speaking of sex, Grissom and her did make love before he left. It was not the usual frantic wild love making session.

He was very gentle and careful. His thrusts were slow and mild. He took control of himself. Normally he would lose himself in her. His thrusts were usually quick, manic and deep. She felt hotter as details of their lovemaking session filled her mind. His fingers drew circles on her enlarged areolas, brushing her pebbled hard nipples casually but intentionally, drawing a moan from her. She lay there writhing under him. She was aroused. His scent, her scent, their musky scent filled their bedroom, intoxicating her.

She screamed when he wrapped his mouth over her throbbing nub. His hands were not idle, teasing her nipples and rolling them between his forefinger and thumb. She had to beg him for release, for him to be in her.

"Sara, earth to," Dr. Jennifer shook her head, knowing that Sara delved deep into her intimate thoughts. "I will prescribe you some vitamins and rest in bed for a few days."

Sara let out an embarrass chuckle. "Thanks."

* * *

Grissom called immediately when he touched down. The events she recounted almost had him wanting to fly back to Vegas but she stopped him. She would be staying with Nick until he returned. The lines between his brows creased deeply when she told him they were refraining from sex.

"I will be back as soon as I hand over," he promised, and blew a kiss into the phone. He waited her to hang up first before he put down his phone.

His visibly relaxed shoulders tensed up when he returned his attention to the files.

He had investigators to track down Sara's mother. Sara told him she was in a hospital but did not further elaborate. He needed to close that particular chapter in Sara's life. Knowing that Laura Sidle would haunt Sara forever if the chapter were left open.

He groaned, sighed and bit his bottom lips as he read the report. He could not believe what Sara went through during her childhood. Trips to the hospitals were a norm for Sara. Her arms suffered numerous spiral fractures. He could not or did not want to remember the number of stitches she had before she went to a foster home. He wondered how no one would notice the number of trips Sara made to the hospital. He was unable to understand why parents hated their child so much. He grew up in a family where love was not stingy. There were no beating, no shouting and no harsh or cruel words were exchanged. His parents brought him out every Sunday for mass then to the Burger joint where he shared a hearty beef burger with his mother.

He felt like an intruder, prying into the most intimate secrets of Sara. She had always wanted to leave that part of her life hidden, buried deep in her brain. She did not want to open the paradox box, fearing all hell broke loose. He knew that she did visit her mother in the hospital but Laura Sidle was delirious, unable to recognize Sara. Sara never did have a closure.

He hoped he could close a chapter in Sara's life and begin their new chapter – being parents.

* * *

"We're going on a road trip," Grissom announced behind his steaming cup of coffee. Sara looked up from the baby's name book and frowned. Heavily pregnant with twins, Sara did not expect an impromptu road trip. Her ankles were always swollen and walking proven to be a chore. She waddled like a penguin instead of walking. Her huge belly prevented her from seeing her toes.

"No," she shook her head. She wanted to stay in Vegas where her gynecologist was just round the corner. Road trip was out of the question.

"Let's go on a trip before you give birth," Grissom put down his cup of coffee, stood and walked over to Sara.

"I think our girls would like to visit grandma," he talked directly to her rotund stomach.

Sara felt they kicked in excitement. "Visiting Betty?"

Grissom nodded his affirmation, "my mother stayed in Santa Monica now. You can see my old place. My old room is filled with bugs."

Sara pursed her lips, deep in thoughts. The part where she could see his childhood was tempting but being on a road trip wasn't. She constantly needed to pee and she could not stand the heat due to her cranky hormones.

"We have a heat wave coming," knowing her adverse reaction to heat now, he added this to tempt her to a road trip. She pouted and gave her a shoulder a shrug, "let's do it."

* * *

Grissom was glad Sara slept through most of their road trip. She had no idea what he had planned. Before he flew back to Vegas, he stopped by Tomales Bay to visit his mother-in-law, Laura Sidle. Sara had Laura's eyes and mouth, both looking very alike.

Laura Sidle cried when he mentioned about Sara. Amidst of tears, hiccups and muffled words, he made out that she did not want the murder to happen. She simply snapped. When confronted with accusing Sara of murder, she broke down again. She shifted all the blame to Thomas Sidle. He had her do that. The fears Thomas Sidle instilled, the pains of losing a child and mental instability caused her to blame Sara.

He let out a soft sigh when they reached Tomales Bay Psychiatric Hospital. Sara was still asleep, looking every bit like an angel. He did not want to wake her up but he had to.

"Where're we?" she rubbed her weary eyes, and yawned. She stretched to relax her strained muscles. "Tomales Bay Psychiatric Hospital," Grissom had a soft smile on his face, pulling her hands into his and squeezed them. She froze, and pulled back her hands.

"Why are we here?" her tone cold and edgy.

"Visiting Laura," he replied simply, watching her face contorted in anger.

"Why?" She felt every ounce of her strength sapped out of her body. She lay limply on the chair, and refused to look at Grissom. She felt betrayed, furious. He pried into her life. He promised he would never do that. Her babies kick. She jerked.

"A closure," Grissom said.

"Please," Grissom placed his palm on her thigh, and waited. "If you don't want to do this, we can leave."

"Let's go." She removed his hand, unlocked the door and hopped out of the car.

Sara realized she could not breathe when they stopped outside Laura Sidle's ward. Her breaths hitched and a lump was building in her throat. She accepted Grissom's hands gratefully.

"She is getting better. They began a new round of treatment for her."

Her head bobbed, acknowledging what he just said. She knew about her new treatments. The physiatrist sent Laura's treatment plans and improvement to her via email. She opened them once a month and skimmed through it.

"I know."

"Let's go in?" he asked. "Yes." Sara forced a small smile.

Laura Sidle was knitting when they entered the room. A ball of baby pink wool lay beside her. Her hands were shaking but it worked magic turning the ball of wool into a small cardigan. She paused slightly when Grissom cleared his throat. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards, standing up and walked towards Sara.

"Hi," she greeted, wanting to pull Sara into an embrace.

"I have been knitting for your babies," Laura Sidle pointed to Sara's stomach. She met Sara's gaze, asking permission for touching Sara's stomach. Sara flinched, backed a few steps and hid behind Grissom.

"I am sorry," Laura apologized, tears brimming in her eyes. "I really am. I am sorry for not protecting you. I love you."

The wedge, distance between her and her daughter was all because of her. She failed as a mother. She failed to provide her a loving, safe environment.

Sara reached out tenderly for her mother. She always craved for her mother's touches, attention and love but Laura Sidle was unable to give her.

"Mom," Sara voice was barely audible.

A closure was what she needed.

* * *

The little button down there screamed for your attention. Please review. Thanks.

You all have been awesome. Thanks!

AA – Hi, I feel sorry for Sara too. She should be thrilled but she was so afraid. Don't worry, the pregnancy will be uneventful. I may add another chapter but it all depends. I had something in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Murder Genes**

**_(III)_**

**Christmas**

This chapter concludes this story and I won't be adding any more chapter to this.

This chapter is Christmas fluff. I hope you will enjoy this.

As a Christmas gift for me, please send me your review. =)

Merry, Merry Christmas!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the Grissom's household was in chaos. Sara was going into labor.

Grissom panicked, fumbled for his cellphone and dialed for Dr. Jennifer. He screamed incoherently as Sara grabbed his arms and gave it a firm squeeze. Dr. Jennifer knew that Sara was in labor; judging from the curses and swears Sara had shouted in the background. She just told them calmly to admit into the hospital and she would be there in 1 hour. Grissom apologized for interrupting her holiday plans. They had not expected Sara to be in labor so soon. The expected delivery date was in mid-January.

"Gosh, shut up and bring me to the hospital now." Sara gritted through her teeth and stared at Grissom menacingly. She felt a wave of contractions and her stomach twisted in pains. She rolled over the bed and curled up into a ball. "I will have to prepare your bag." Grissom jumped out of the bed and stuffed everything he thought useful for Sara into her overnight bag. They had not prepared her overnight bag as they had expected her birth to take place in January not now. He ransacked their wardrobe for the PJs and sleeping robe Sara loved. He honestly did not have any idea where Sara's sanitary pads were. He had researched and found out that some women had heavy blood flow after birth.

"Sara, where's your sanitary pads?"

"TOILET," Sara shouted, rolling her eyes unbelievingly. The frequent contractions were becoming bearable. She huffed and puffed, trying to calm herself down. The lessons Grissom and her had enrolled in were not helping at all. She had forgotten all about the breathings and keeping calm.

"Honey," Grissom shouted from the toilet. He felt uneasy, as Sara had quieted down. "I am fine. Are you done?"

Grissom pushed all the things he had packed into the bag and tried his best to zip the bag. The stuffs he packed were overflowing. "Argh," he shouted in frustration and decided not to zip the bag. He swung the bag onto his shoulder and ran to Sara. He scooped her up and gave her an assuring smile despite he was all panicky inside. He had to be calm for her. The lessons they attended taught them that the wife had all the rights to panic and the husband's only job was to be calm.

"I am actually looking forward to the Christmas party. Morgan is going to bring her devil chocolate cake and Greg is bringing his mother's famous Oreos crepe cake." Sara groaned and cried.

"Sara," Grissom shook his head gently and his tone was a light chide. Sara was not one who enjoyed sweet stuffs but after this pregnancy, she had been craving for different type of desserts. The sweeter the dessert was, the more she liked it.

"Promise me that you will get them for me." Sara begged and clung onto her husband for support.

* * *

"They are both so beautiful," Grissom could not tear his eyes from their daughters. Both of them were sleeping peacefully in their respective cots. Grissom smiled widely and caressed the twins' face gently. Their faces were so soft, like a terry towel. Grissom's eyes twinkled with delight as he met Sara's tired eyes. Sara was exhausted from all the pushing and screaming but she did not want to sleep now. Grissom's excitement and happiness were contagious. She wanted to discuss about their children's name.

"What do you want to name them?" Sara asked, stifling a yawn. Grissom pushed the cots nearer to Sara and settled beside Sara. He placed his arms firmly across Sara's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for being my wife and being the mother of our children." Sara returned his kiss passionately and hugged Grissom.

"I am thinking of Abigail and Arianna."

Sara nodded, "they sound good."

"Abigail Grissom. Arianna Grissom." Sara whispered lovingly. Their twins looked so peaceful, sleeping. Sara grabbed hold of Grissom's hands, "I can't believe we're parents now."

"We will be good parents." Grissom squeezed Sara's hands. "They're the best Christmas gifts I ever received."

* * *

(2 years down the road.)

"Daddy!" Arianna jumped on his lap excitedly and pulled the book he was reading out of his hands. Grissom put on a smile and cradled Arianna in his arms. "Mummy says see Santa today!"

Grissom nodded, confirming Sara's plans. It was the girls' first Santa trip. Last year, they had spent Christmas at home with Betty and Laura, enjoying a hearty dinner Betty cooked. Sara was making small progresses with Laura. She extended an invite and had clearances with the physiatrists.

This year Christmas, they decided to spend time on their own and bring the kids to the mall to meet Santa.

Abigail walked out of her room, shifted uneasily and smoothed her skirt down.

"Abigail, come over." Grissom motioned for Abigail to come forward.

Abigail walked over carefully, picked up the book Arianna threw away and handed it back to Grissom. "Where's Mummy?" Grissom asked, scooping Abigail up and placed her on his free lap.

"In the kitchen," Abigail replied and moved nearer to Grissom, resting her head on his chest.

"Santa! Santa!" Arianna shouted enthusiastically and bounced up and down Grissom's lap.

Abigail did not share Arianna's enthusiasm. She preferred to stay home and had Mummy read to her. She hated the crowd and loud jingly music.

"Are you excited?" Grissom asked Abigail. Abigail shook her head. "Want stay home. Read."

Grissom sighed softly. He did not understand how the twins would differ so much in terms of characters. Abigail, the younger of the twins, was studious and introverted. She did not reveal much about her emotions. She was always calm and took care of Arianna. Arianna, the older of the twins, was bubbly and outspoken. She did not mince her words and she wore her emotions on her face. Arianna was easily excited but Abigail on the other hand was not.

"Abby. Santa!" Arianna frowned, and smacked her sister's hands lightly. She wanted Abigail to share her joys and excitement.

"Anna," Abigail pouted and hopped off Grissom's lap. "Arianna," Grissom chided, "you should not hit your sister."

"I find Mummy." Abigail gave her shoulder an easy shrug and strode into the kitchen.

Abigail did not understand why Arianna was so excited about Santa. Santa was not real. The presents under the Christmas tree was placed by their parents. She saw them sneaking around the tree when she woke up in the middle of the night.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Sara asked when she saw Abigail sulking. She squatted down and cupped Abigail's face. "I don't want go mall."

It was Sara's turn to frown. "Why?"

"Want to read."

"Aww," Sara pulled Abigail into an embrace, "we can always read after Santa's trip."

"Santa not real." Abigail muttered under her breath. "What?" One of Sara's brow rose confusedly. Abigail shook her head and beamed.

"I am almost done. You will like this Santa trip. You can tell Santa what you want for Christmas and your birthday present."

* * *

(After Santa's trip)

Sara closed the storybook she just read to the twins and placed a kiss on both of the girls' forehead. Sara pulled up their blankets to their chin and switched on the small table lamp. Arianna would wail loudly if she woke up in the middle of the night and found herself in complete darkness.

"They're asleep?" Grissom peered into the bedroom. Sara placed her index finger onto her lips and nodded. She closed the door gently and walked to the living room with Grissom.

"Abby did not believe in Santa." Sara sighed sadly.

"She's just like me when I was young. I knew Santa was not real." Grissom poured some red wine into the glass and passed it to Sara. "What?" Sara's mouth opened widely in shock.

"My father tried to be Santa one year and failed terribly. He lacked the paunch. Since then I knew Santa was fake."

Sara pulled Grissom for a hug and placed her lips on his. "You poor thing," Sara commented and ran her fingers up and down Grissom's beard. "You are looking like Santa."

"Hohoho. So, what do my dear wife wants for Christmas?"

"A wild passionate love making session," Sara purred sexily. Her hands trailed a path from his chin to his neck and to his chest. She bit his neck, the sensitive spot she knew. She licked the spot she just bit and breathed hotly onto his neck. She rolled one of his nipples with her thumb and index finger expertly. Grissom moaned and arched himself into Sara.

"Sara," Grissom cupped Sara's face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. Their tongues met, and danced with each other excitedly. He pulled apart her sleeping robe and was thrilled to find Sara wearing nothing but his favourite undergarments.

He could feel his heat stirring in his groin as he pulled off Sara's purple lacy bra. She gave him a crook smile when he captured one of her buds into his mouth. He licked, suckled and bit her bud. It turned hard and pebbled under his ministrations. She felt a pool of wetness between her legs. "Oh gosh," she screamed when Grissom pulled down her panties and massaged her delicate nub with his long callous finger.

"Bed now!"

He gently placed her on their bed and stripped off his slacks and sweatshirt. He covered her body with his. Skin to skin, she felt his erection between her thighs. He gently nudged her thighs open and positioned himself in between her.

"You're beautiful." He kissed the valley between her breasts. He had always worshipped her body. He loved how she fitted him like a glove. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders.

He was ready to thrust into her when they were interrupted by a knock.

"Mummy! Daddy! Thunders!" Arianna yelled. They could hear Abigail consoling her sister, asking her to quiet down and there was nothing to be afraid of the thunders.

"Go, open the door," Sara threw Grissom's robe to him and went into the toilet to clean up.

"Ahhh," Grissom groaned. His erection was sticking out proudly. "Down boy." He sighed and wrapped the robe over himself, hoping the girls would not notice it.

"Can we sleep with Mummy and you?" Abigail asked earnestly.

"Of course," Sara smiled, walking out of the toilet, and motioned them over. "I want Mummy's side." Arianna leaped onto Sara's side of the bed. Abigail, feeling resigned and crawled onto Grissom's side.

"Let's sleep." The family of four huddled close. "Sing." Arianna looked at Sara's with her big puppy eyes.

"Ok," Sara complied and sang a lullaby the twins loved.

When the twins finally slept, she looked at Grissom apologetically. "Sorry. I will pay back one day." She mouthed.

Grissom just grinned. Yes, his plan of having wild passionate sex with Sara was interrupted but he was just as happy. He felt blissful when the women he loved were all on the same bed, sleeping.

"Merry Christmas, my love." He wished Sara and stroked Sara's head.

"Merry Christmas." Sara closed her eyes and drifted off to a sleep.

* * *

I hope you love it and please send me a review as a gift. It's Christmas!

Hi AA,

this is the closure for the twins. :) they are both beautiful and born on a special night.


End file.
